Fondue for Four
by ibuiltthesunforyou
Summary: Quinn and Rachel visit the Fondue for Two set. Newly fluffy Faberry and a bit of Brittana if you squint.


This was ridiculous, this was insane, this was... well it was what you had to do if you wanted to date Rachel Berry.

"Can't we just go home and have sex?" You whisper in her ear, smirking slightly, thinking she'd finally relent.

But she slapped your arm. "Absolutely not Quinn, and I would prefer if you kept the subject of our sex life to a minimum in public."

You roll your eyes and sit down on the couch, letting her arm lay across the top of it, ready for Rachel when she sat down.

Looking around you signed. You'd been in this house many times. Fallen on that bed with Brit and San one day after a deathly Cheerio's practice. Painted Brit's nails the night before freshman year because Santana was busy filing hers. It had been too long.

"Hi," Rachel chimed smoothing the back of her skirt before sitting next to you.

"Hi," You respond, smiling at leaning in before...

"Meow.." You jump up on the couch, your feet leaving the floor. You know that voice, Lord Tubbington. That cat had always hated you, and the feeling was mutual. But you were more fearful of it. It jumped into Rachel's lap and you picked him up and tossed him to the other side of the couch.

"Quinn! He's just an innocent animal, why are you being so rude?" She scolded, looking disapproving. "Come here sweetie," She said reaching out her hand.

"Don't touch him!" You shout moving slightly away as he comes closer.

"Oh hush," She says, rolling her eyes.

Then he jumps over her lap towards you and you fall backwards onto the floor, your knees hanging off the couch.

"Owwww," You groan, pushing up on your elbows.

"Oh stop being a child Quinn, it's just a cat," She says, turning around and looking at you, he's right next to her, staring at you.

"Freaking demon," You mutter standing up and rubbing your injured shoulder.

She shakes her head at you and turns back around. Crossing one of her legs over the other, her hands resting elegantly on top of her knee. He jumps down and runs off.

You plop down next to her again, wrapping your arm back around her shoulder.

You're not nervous, the only thing you had to be nervous about is telling your mother, and she was... well accepting to say in the least. But she didn't kick you out.

It wouldn't have mattered, you've been staying at Rachel's most of the time.

"I don't understand how you could be afraid of cats," She says, turning and reaching out to fix your hair. "Especially when you're my lion," She smiles softly, biting her lip in that perfect way as she tries to get your hair managed, pushing it away from your eyes.

"Mmm yes, yours," You whisper smiling and lean in to kiss her.

"Sap," Come from the door, in between two coughs and you roll your eyes.

"Whatever you say Lopez, I saw those drawings of Pierce-Lopez on your notebook," She glares at you and laugh.

"Where's B?" You ask, pulling Rachel into your lap.

"Cleaning up," She has that smirk and you finally register that glow.

"Can you guys keep it in your pants for more than ten minutes?" You ask.

"Quinn Fabray stop patronizing them or no cuddles for a week," That immediately shuts you up and you bury your face in Rachel's neck in embarrassment as you hear Santana's laughter.

"You're mean." You mutter and Rachel laughs.

"Why's Quinn hiding?" Brittany asked as she walked in, twirling with a red ribbon that Santana had attached to her gift on Valentines Day, she'd kept that ribbon for almost 5 months and took it everywhere.

"Little Quinnie doesn't want her cuddles taken away," Santana taunted and you looked up and glared again.

Rachel reached up and ran her fingers through your hair in a calming motion and you could smell her perfume and you calmed slightly, nuzzling back into her neck.

"All ready to go?" Brittany asks, plopping down in the chair across from you, and the camera is set up by the wall. Santana will act as camera-woman, and it's all settling on you now. You're going to tell people. It was easier to just grab Rachel in the hall and kiss her, and that's what you did, but now she insists on this formal announcement, and she pouted. You couldn't say no.

And now with her in your arms, and your best friends right by you, you didn't know why you ever wanted to.

Ever wanted to deny this.

There was the fact of your Christian guilt, of the deep seeded shame that sometimes bubbled up, sometimes made you want to jump away from a kiss, or made you want to snap. You were trained to push away those feelings, every feeling, but something in Rachel's eyes untamed you.

"Ready?" Rachel whispers ever so adorably and you smile and nod, squeezing her affectionately before you lean back against the couch and she follows, holding your hands in hers.

"Hi, I'm Brittany... Susan Pierce and this is Fondue for Two. I'm here with Quinn and Rach, who have been named faberry by San."

She turned to you both and Rachel was laughing softly.

"Hello Brittany," Rachel chimes and you squeeze her again.

"Hello Rachel," Brittany beams, twirling back and forth in her chair.

They start talking, but you're not listening, you focusing on the way Rachel is holding your hands and how you can feel every breath against you. It calms your nerves, knowing and feeling the camera is on you making your chest twinge slightly.

Until you hear your name and the term of endearment "baby" which Rachel never fails to use whenever she can, loving being able to remind herself that you're hers.

You smile softly before looking up. "What?" You ask, looking back to Brittany.

"How long have we been together Quinn?" Rachel answers instead and you laugh.

"8 months unofficially, 1 month officially," You peck Rachel's ear and whisper, "See, I listen." She smiles and laughs.

Then they start again and your gaze flicks over to Santana who's smiling fondly and watching Brittany with goo-goo eyes out of a cartoon,

"So you went through a gay panic Quinn?" Brittany asks and you laugh.

"Yes I did, just strengthening my theory that Santana and I were separated twins at birth." You smile. "She just tans better,"

Brittany and Rachel laugh, the latter turning her head to peck your lips, a slight bolt of anxiety hitting you, but the squeeze of your hand in her small fingers bringing down your heart rate.

You nuzzle in Rachel's neck again to hide your laughter when she describes you as, "wholesome," and worst of all "gentlewomanly" which is the word she came up with when you glared at her for calling you a gentleman. You did lose cuddles for a day because she said one shouldn't glare at their girlfriend, that it was disrespectful and every good relationship is based on respect.

"Whipped." Santana coughs from behind the camera and you look up.

"Shut up Lopez," You chide and Rachel slaps the side of your head. Not hard enough to make any damage,

"Oww," You pout. "You messed up my hair." You jut out your lower lip and she bites her own to hold back a giggle, and you forget the world outside those lips exist.

"I'm sorry baby," She whispers pecking your lips and fixing your hair.

Santana raises an eyebrow because you just got your girlfriend to apologize for being mad at you.

"Question time," Brittany says clapping and you raise your eyebrow.

"Oh hush," Rachel scolds playfully.

Brittany grins, obviously excited with herself over her game. "Quinn answers for Rach, Rach answers for Q. Like trivia. Okay? Okay. Favorite song?"

"The Cave from Mumford and Sons or the newest Billy Joel song that she's obsessed with this week." Rachel says lazily, leaning farther back into you.

You chuckle. "Pretty/Unpretty, our duet or Whispering from Spring Awakening,"

Brittany and Santana watch confused as Rachel smile and nods, turning to kiss your cheek.

"No Barbra songs?" Brittany asked.

"Though she is amazing and she is my favorite artist in my collection, I cannot pick just one song can I? So though she would be my favorite artist, I have decided that those are my favorite songs."

"Okay then," Brittany shakes her head as though to clear it.

"Favorite thing to do,"

"Cuddling," Rachel answers automatically.

"Cuddling without clothes." You answer and she blushes, slapping the side of your leg. "Or singing," You smile.

"Favorite Movie?"

"Aladdin," Rachel says smiling and looking back fondly at you. Pecking her lips you smile.

"Funny Girl,"

"You are correct sir," Rachel chimes, deepening her voice jokingly.

You shake your head. "No more game shows for you,"

She pouts. "But Quinn I need them to expand my worldly knowledge so when I am on Broadway and someone asks me an intellectual question during an interview, I can answer correctly and accordingly. Since I am unfortunately in Lima and in the public school system I won't be able to reach my highest level of thought and you know even though I do maintain a 4.0 average I still struggle with World Science and many other things I need to work on so that I can get a scholarship to Juliard. I ne-" You interrupt her with a soft, slow kiss, a trick you learned the first month that you started seeing her.

She's slightly dazed as you turn both of you back towards Brittany who's smiling giddily.

"Favorite book?"

"Barbra Streisand's Bio," You say squeezing her.

"Hmm? Oh, well I suppose..." She turns to you and looks at you questionably. "Keeping You a Secret by Julie Anne Peters?" You smile and nod.

"Celeb Crush?"

"Lea Michele," She answers, looking over at you.

"Ms. Michele proves a staking resemblance to me, though I think she might have a smaller nose." She brings her hand up, almost to cover it and you pull it down.

"But I love your nose and that's why you're my girlfriend not her." She laughs.

"So you're with me for my nose? I never knew you had such a fetish,"

You roll your eyes playfully and chuckle, then realize you're actually being filmed and turn back to Brittany, clearing your throat.

"Favorite Flavor."

"Grape," You answer.

"Berry," She smirks and you laugh.

"So terribly ironic," You say, shaking your head.

"Biggest addiction,"

"Bacon."

"My hair, she's obsessed." She seems to realize her hand has reached behind her and was twirling a strand between her fingers and she blushes and brings it back.

"Best Friend,"

"Santana," She gives you a look and you stick your tongue out playfully.

"Kurt, even if they fight every ten seconds."

"Favorite techy thing"

"Her tablet that she uses for digital drawing," She signs dramatically. "I think she love it more than me sometimes,"

You laugh. "Her what was it?... Tumblr page, it's ridiculous."

"It's addicting!" She defends, crossing her arms. "

"I know babe," You said chuckling.

"It seems we have run out of time for today, this has been Fondue for Two. Come back next week for an interview with my cat Charity and her battle with cigarette's."

Santana turned the camera to her. "Brits is out mother *******"


End file.
